familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Descendants of Captain Benjamin Chapman
These are my research notes on preparing a list of the 7 generations of descendants of Captain Benjamin Chapman upto the time of the 1880 US Census. Background Benjamin Chapman was a captain in the armies of Cromwell that fought in the English Civil War. He was awared with the estate of Killua Castle in Ireland. One line of his family were barons of Killua Castle. One very prominent descendant here was T.E. Lawrence, AKA Lawrence of Arabia. But his second son, Thomas, immigrated to New England and started a great posterity there. Several of these descendants fought against the British in the American Revolutionary War. Legends and Myths It had been rumored that Johnny Appleseed (Chapman) was of this American family line, but that is not true. He is a descendant of early New England immigrant Edward Chapman. Chapman Family Research Task List * (1) Build Chart from top to bottom * (2) Clean up NFS from bottom to top * (X) Research or NFS Complete. * NFS Goal - add child, spouse and children and spouse's family thru 7th gen * 7th Gen Goal - identify children only (do not push for family detail beyond the US Census.) Generations 1-3 GEN# Family Spouse Parent Children Comments RES NFS 1st Generation #101 [[Benjamin Chapman (1621-)|'Benjamin Chapman (b1621)']] Anne Parkinson William Chapman 201-204 Patriarch to the Chapman Baronets of Killua Castle in County Westmeath, Ireland. His father was maternal cousin to Sir Walter Raleigh? The castle was built by the Knights Hospitallers? More Help! 2nd Generation #201 Thomas Chapman (1649-1687) Sarah Merrick 101 More Immigrant to New England - - #202 William Chapman (1647-1734) Wife 101 More Res: Killua Castle, Ireland - - 3rd Generation #301 Thomas Chapman (1683-1758) Ann Kettell 201 C Res: New England RES NFS #302 Benjamin Chapman (d1779) Anne Tighe 202 C Parents to 1st & 2nd Barons of Killua Castle RES NFS 4th Generation GEN# Family - New England Spouse Parent Children Comments RES NFS #4001 Thomas Chapman (1707-1793) Mary Throope 301 ... Wife is of Scrope Family Royal Lineage RES NFS GEN# Family - Killua Castle Spouse Parent Children Comments RES NFS #4201 Sir Benjamin Chapman (d1810) - 1st Baronet of Killua Castle 302 ... Res: Killua Castle, Ireland RES NFS #4202 Sir Thomas Chapman (1756-1837) - 2nd Baronet of Killua Castle Margaret Fetherstonhaugh 302 ... Res: Killua Castle, Ireland RES NFS 5th Generation GEN# Family - New England Spouse Parent Children Comments RES NFS #5001 Throop Chapman (1734-1794) Deborah Wilson 4001 ... Private in American Revolutionary War GEN# Family - Killua Castle Spouse Parent Children Comments RES NFS #5201 Sir Montague Lowther Chapman (1808-1853) -''' 3rd Baronet of Killua Castle 4201 ... Sheriff of County Westmeath in 1844 #5202 'Sir Benjamin James Chapman (1810-1888) '- 4th Baronet of Killua Castle 4201 ... #5203 '''William Chapman (1811-1889) 4201 ... High Sheriff of Westmouth County in Ireland 6th Generation GEN# Family Spouse Parent Children Comments RES NFS #6001 Benjamin Chapman (1741-1843) Sybil Amidon 5001 .. Convert to Mormon Church - Died in Nauvoo IL 7th Generation GEN# Family Spouse Parent Children Comments RES NFS #70001 Welcome Chapman (1805-1893) Susan Amelia Risley 6001 .. 1st President of Manti Stake - LDS Church. Wife of de Risley Family Royal Lineage/ Referencences * Wikipedia - Benjamin Chapman * http://yagitani.jpn.cx/tel/tpc_en11.htm - The Family Tree of T.E. Lawrence * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chapman_Baronets - Chapman Baronets of Killua Castle * http://thepeerage.com/p21789.htm#i217889 - Peerage Listings for Capt Benjamin Chapman Notable Descendants See Wikipedia Links: * T. E. Lawrence ("Lawrence of Arabia") - illegitimate son of Sir Thomas Chapman, 7th Baronet * Welcome Chapman